finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy Almanach Diskussion:Artikel des Monats
Auf dieser Diskussionsseite können Vorschläge für den Artikel des Monats sowie für den Clean Up of the Month hinterlassen werden. Oktober 2015 * Distant Worlds: Final Fantasy - Mehr Musikartikel! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:45, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) August 2015 *Schwarzmagier - Hat einen weiteren Versuch verdient. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px 06:26, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Juni 2015 *Rabanastre - Sieht gut aus. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px 14:04, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Sice - für Type-0 *Ur - für Blame Ixion *Gilgamesch - für die ganze Reihe --[[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:04, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Mai 2015 *Quezacotl - Why not? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 12:21, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) *Drachenritter - Mit ein bisschen Politur kann der ganz groß rauskommen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 12:21, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) *Speicherpunkt --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px 14:00, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) *Magitek-Mech --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px 09:41, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) März 2015 AdM: *Namingway - Vollständig und meiner Meinung nach gut erklärt. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:37, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) *Krieger der Morgendämmerung - Ich hab nicht viel Ahnung von FFV, aber der Artikel scheint mir passig zu sein. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:37, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) *Schatzjagd mit den Chocobos - — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:37, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) November 2014 AdM: *König Leo - Auch mal wieder etwas an die Crystal Chronicles-Reihe gedacht. Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder My Life as a King spielen... hmmm — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:40, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Bartz Klauser --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:45, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Shirma --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:45, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) CUotM: *Richard von Hohewind - Irgendwie musste ich heute wieder an FFII denken... warum auch immer. ^^" — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:40, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Leviathan - Aus Begriffsklärung wird Sammelartikel mit weiterführenden Links. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:40, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Edea Kramer - Vllt. krieg ich mein Gesäß dann auch mal wieder hoch. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:45, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Oktober 2014 AdM: *Bravely Default - Ja doch, den kann man so nehmen, lang, informativ, passt also! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:16, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Alexander Highwind Tycoon - Für alle, die es noch nicht wissen: ich hab tatsächlich FFV mal etwas länger gespielt. Allerdings ist für mich nach den Ereignissen an der Großen Brücke der Reiz an der ganzen Chose zunächst irgendwie weg. xD — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:21, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) CuotM: *Hast + Gemach / Hast + Hastga / Gemach + Gemachga / Hastga + Gemachga - Eines von vier möglichen Zauberpaketen, die mal überarbeitet werden können. Alternativ können wir sogar alle vier Zauber machen, wenn es sich anbietet. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:16, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Berg Hobbs - Der Artikel ist so... meehhh.... — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:21, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) September 2014 AdM: *Weißmagier - Dieser Artikel rockt wirklich...(!) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:17, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Schwarzmagier - I AM THE BLACK MAGE! I CASTS THE SPELLS THAT MAKES THE PEOPLES FALL DOWN! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:52, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy - Wie, der war immer noch nicht AdM?! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:52, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) CuotM: *Terra (KH) - ...der jedoch nicht so richtig, was wir aber ändern können :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:17, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Kampfunfähig - Löschen oder aufwerten fragt sich der geneigte Leser... so stehen bleiben sollte der jedenfalls nicht 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 23:28, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Gippel - Während Baralai und Nooj mir endlos auf die Ketten gegangen sind, hab ich es echt genossen, wenn Gippel aufgetaucht ist. Leider viel zu selten. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:52, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Shiva - Sollte vervollständigt und bebildert werden. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:52, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Zon und Son --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:11, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) August 2014 AdM: *Pochka - niedliches Viech, schöner Artikel 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 17:11, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *Assist - sieht sehr schön vollständig und vor allem übersichtlich aus - warum nicht auch mal was zu Spielmechanik und Dissidia? 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 17:11, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *Spira - Ein schöner und informativer Artikel zu einer faszinierenden Spielwelt. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 17:26, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- - Man kann doch auch mal ein Spiel auf der Hauptseite vorstellen. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 17:26, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) CuotM: *Adell - Sieht nach nem vergleichsweise chilligen CU aus. Muss ja nicht immer so umfangreich sein, sonst kommt man nebenbei zu gar nichts, finde ich. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:43, 3. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *HP - Nicht nur, dass dieser Artikel eigentlich nen anständigen Namen braucht (der Artikel zu MP heißt schließlich auch "Magiepunkt"...), er braucht vor allem anständige Informationen, am besten nach Spiel gelistet - immerhin sagt mir der erste Satz momentan "Über HP liest du hier eigentlich gar nichts, weils ja meistens doch anders heißt". (Besonderes Schmankerl: In FFXIV:ARR gibts 'LP' für Lebenspunkte und 'HP' für Handwerkerpunkte - quasi das Mana der Crafter - als wenns bei der generellen Benennung dieser Punkte nicht schon genug Verwirrung geben würde...). Das ist nun ein vergleichsweise un-chilliger CU, gehört aber zu den grundlegenden Mechaniken der gesamten Serie... 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 11:13, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) *Cosmos --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:31, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Juli 2014 AdM: *Simba - I like. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 05:56, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Grand Pulse - Gefällt mir. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 05:34, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Nethizit - Liest sich top. ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:19, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Esthar-Stadt - Ich mochte den Ort nie wirklich, aber der Artikel sieht gut aus. *thumb up* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:19, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) CUotM: *Zanarkand - Nope. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:25, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Aladdin - Ich kann zwar (fast xD) nichts beisteuern, aber was ich vergleichweise hier sehe, sieht für unsere KH-Leute machbar aus und ein KH-CU wäre auch mal wieder cool. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:37, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Atlantica - Katzii meinte, der würde sich auch gut eignen *mitm Finger auf sie zeig* >D hähähä. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:37, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Krieger des Lichts - Ich hatte irgendwie verdrängt, dass das nur ne popelige Begriffsklärung ist o_O Ich dachte, das ist eigentlich ein Sammelartikel. Na, das muss aber geändert werden. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:21, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Juni 2014 AdM: *Digitale Bewusstseinswellen - Passt! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:36, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Prishe (Dissidia 012) - Prishe ist toll, und so. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 13:21, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *End-Paradox - Keine Ahnung, ob End-Paradoxa toll sind, aber den Artikel mag ich. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 15:28, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Assist - Ausgezeichnet! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 05:14, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Layle - Der Typ ist irgendwie lustig. xD Obwohl ich Keiss auch mag. :3 — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:56, 27. Apr. 2014 (UTC) CUotM: *Kristallturm - Ich denke, dass hier auch sehr viel heraus geholt werden kann. Außerdem sollte mal was zu III gemacht werden. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:36, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Superboss --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 13:02, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Fenrir - Wölfe sind cool! Stellt euch mal vor, der Artikel ist nachher so cool aufgebaut und mit Bilder zugepflastert, wie der von Ifrit! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:56, 27. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *Zwiebelritter --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:24, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Mai 2014 AdM: *Leon - Jau, der Dunkelritter hat ne Chance verdient! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:38, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Space Paranoids - Platz da, hier kommt ein KH-Artikel! *alle anderen wegschubs* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:15, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) CUotM: *Zidane Tribal - Bitte einmal genauso wie bei Bartz machen, danke schön. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:38, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Kleidung - Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass viele Leser sich für die Kleidungsstücke aus Lightning Returns interessieren. Zwar sieht der Artikel schon recht gut aus, aber die wichtigste Information fehlt mal wieder: Fundort! Wie kommt man an die einzelnen Kleidungen ran? Schatztruhe? Sidequest? Mehrere Voraussetzungen? Gegebenenfalls müsste man die Tabelle etwas überarbeiten, aber das sollte nicht das Problem sein. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:15, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Jahara - Der Ort ist doch mal voll cool. Auch wenn ich das Spiel nicht so mag, finde ich Jahara und das Dorf Elt echt klasse. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:15, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Konter - Unterhalb der Einleitung herrscht gähnende Leere... --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:40, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Mondwal - Lame. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:40, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) April 2014 AdM: *Vaan - Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht tun... aber trotzdem. Sehr schön zu lesen! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:53, 12. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Der Adaman-Taimai und der Kaktor - Ich hab das Minispiel einmal ausprobiert und fand es ganz witzig. xD haha Außerdem sieht der Artikel im Ganzen sehr gut aus und ist schön bebildert. Top! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:55, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Jihl Nabaat - Ja, sie ist ne olle Schnepfe, aber ich mag sie trotzdem irgendwie. >D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:55, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Gilgamesch (FFXIII-2) - Let's give it a try ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:45, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) CUotM: *Lebensstrom - Der Artikel ist insgesamt nicht allzu umfangreich und sollte daher recht leicht sein. Muss ja nicht immer ein total aufwändiger Artikel zum CU gekürt werden. Mal eins ne Abwechslung schadet ja nicht. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:37, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Biggs und Wedge - Zwei wirklich sympathische Nebenfiguren, die immer mal wieder irgendwo einen Auftritt haben und darum auch mal eine Generalüberholung brauchen. Eine Verschiebung zu Biggs und Wedge lohnt sich ebenfalls, da sie ja auch gemeinsam auftreten. Ein kleiner Sammelartikel à la Ifrit & co. würde sich hier perfekt anbieten. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:22, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Ritz Malheur - Mehh... --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:24, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Sprung - Verschaffen wir dieser Seite doch den Sprung zum guten Artikel. Haha... ha... *in Ecke stell und schäm* v__v --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:24, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) März 2014 AdM: *One-Winged Angel - Jetzt aber! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:25, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Volgo - Kurz, aber knackig. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:05, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Venat - Gelungener Artikel! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:17, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Alice - Ja, sehr gerne! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:31, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) CUotM: *Esper (Dissidia) - Aus dieser Auflistung sollte eine ordentliche und übersichtliche Tabelle gemacht werden. Im CU kann man das so aufteilen, dass eine Aufgabe das Erstellen des Grundgerüsts ist und der Inhalt der Tabelle dann alphabetisch aufgeteilt wird (z.B. in 5er Paketen -> Alexander bis Barbarizia, Behemoth bis Dämonenwall, etc.). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:25, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Kingdom Hearts (Ort) - Meh. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:54, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Red XIII - Da fehlt leider sehr, sehr, sehr viel... Ein eigentlich ziemlich cooler Charakter, der mehr verdient hat. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:41, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Active Time Battle - Können wir diesen Artikel bitte genauso aufpäppeln wie die anderen Kampfsystem-Artikel? --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:31, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Gilgamesch - Er ist toll, sein Artikel nicht, obwohl sich hier doch der Ifrit-Stil super anbietet. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 11:08, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Februar 2014 AdM: *Ifrit - Aber hallo! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 09:09, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Party - Kurz, aber trotzdem echt lesenswert. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:02, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) CUotM: *Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light - Damit auch mal wieder ein Spiel eine Chance zum Clean Up bekommt. Hier fehlt ja so gut wie alles. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 09:09, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Bartz Klauser - (n) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 05:56, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Kalm - Der erste Artikel, der mir bei den zufälligen Seiten angegeben wurde... --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:02, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Januar 2014 AdM: *Oerba Dia Vanille - Hüppsch, auch wenn das mal wieder so ein Selphie-Charakter ist *würgs* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:00, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) *Hexe (FFVIII) - Sehr schöner Schreibstil. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 21:09, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) *Arielle - Weil sie eine Disney-Ikone ist. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 21:09, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) *Prinzessin Hilda - Kurz, aber trotzdem gut zu lesen. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:05, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) CUotM: *Schwarzmagier - Like a Black Mage! Wäre schön, wenn man den genauso lesenswert macht wie den des Weißmagiers. Es sind zwar viele Abschnitte und bei jedem steht bissel was, aber wenn ich nur so Sachen lese wie "... ist eine Charakterklasse in ...." dann mangelt es eindeutig an Aussage und Information. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:00, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) *Schiff der weißen SeeDs - Weil SeeDs einfach nur cool sind und dieser Artikel eine gründliche Überarbeitung wirklich nötig hat. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:05, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC)